Shifting Slates
by MorbidCheese
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel West has discovered the country-wide transmutation circle, but is murdered in a telephone booth attempting to inform the Fuher of his findings. Colonel Grayson vows revenge.
1. a shot in the night

**This smashed me over the head at 3 am last night, and demanded to be written, I...had no choice. I am so sorry. Also, this is Brotherhood/Manga-verse, not First Anime. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Young Justice. If I did, there would be a third season. (Though I _do_ own a Wonder Woman coffee mug.)**

Lieutenant Colonel West's eyes are narrowed as he stares at the map in front of him. The bodies are piling up everywhere, in distinct patterns, and he can't figure out _why_. He takes his pen and circles all the places where a brutal and bloody battle took place.

"Riviere... Cameron... Fiske... Wellesley..." He mutters to himself, making the circles in black pen on his country's map, "South City... Fotset... Ishval... Pendleton...and _Liore_." He says the last name with a flourish, punctuating it, like it will make the seemingly random circles on the map make more sense.

Lt. Col. West's eyes narrow further. He's missing something. He smirks, then connects the circles together with thick black lines, attempting to ignore the sinking in his stomach.

He reels back in horror.

On the page, the bloodbaths form together to make a _transmutation circle_. He's not an alchemist, or anything close to it, but he knows this is bad. But it would seem there is one missing point, the circle is incomplete.

_Briggs._

"I have to warn the Fuher!" He gasps, swiftly turning from the table in the Archive Room, taking a step towards the door.

It slams shut.

Wally freezes.

No no no no no NO!

There's a woman standing by the door, she's unbelievably sexy. But the malicious smirk and the fact her fingers on one hand have elongated in to what looks like claws really puts him off.

"Hello Lieutenant Colonel." The woman greets, her voice underlying with a malevolent yet seductive quality. But he's married, so no. "It's nice to meet you. Well, actually, hello isn't really the word I'm looking for." She lifted her claws, and he knows shit's about to hit the metaphorical fan. He takes a few, slow, tentative steps back, provoking her to move slowly closer. His hand closes on one of his many throwing knives, he's never been so happy to be paranoid.

As she moves closer, he gets a better look at her.

Like he said before, she's unbelievably sexy. (But Artemis is much more his type.) Huge boobs, flawless face, long black hair, and a black dress that leaves little to imagination.

_'My wife is prettier.'_ He thinks defiantly.

And this chick has freaking red, glowing eyes. What. The. Hell.

His gaze keeps flickering to her chest, not because of her rack, he's a faithful husband thankyouverymuch. It's the fact that she has an odd tattoo above her breasts. It's what looks to him like a blood red dragon curling in a circle to bite its own tail.

"Cool tattoo you got there." He comments offhandedly.

"Those are your last words? Wouldn't you rather scream?" The woman asks as he continues to back up. Her nails suddenly extend rapidly. At the same time that she thrusts them forward, Wally throws his knife at her, and attempts to dodge.

It works.

To a certain degree.

And by 'a certain degree', he means instead of the killing blow the spear was supposed to make, it instead embeds itself deep into his shoulder. His hand flies up to his injured shoulder with and exclamation of _"Dammit!"_

The (sexy) woman stumbles back, his knife sticking out like a demented, bloody horn in the middle of her forehead.

He stumbles past her body, which is slumped against a bookcase, ramming into the door. The momentum sends him sprawling on the white tiled hall floor. He shakily gets to his feet, his hand still clamped on his appendage. It's still spurting blood.

In the archive room, Lust licks the blood that drips down her face, onto her lips. She stands up, not stumbling like the man she was sent to kill, and pulls the small knife from her forehead. There is a crackle of red lightning, and the wound closes.

"'Dammit'?" She repeats. "That's how I feel."

Wally stumbles down the hall, coming to a stop in front the receptionist's desk. The woman sighs.

"Please, sir. I'm working right now, I don't have time to look at your pictures." She looks up with him, a deadpan expression fixed on her face, which quickly turns to one of horror when she sees his wound. "Lieutenant Colonel!" She exclaims, quickly standing. "You're injured-"

"Get a line ready!" He gasps, cutting off her worried exclamations.

"But sir-!"

_"Do it!"_ He demands, then looks back at the door he burst out of. "Never mind. Forget I was here." He orders.

The military lines are anything but secure, anyone could tamper with them. He starts walking away from the frantic woman.

"But sir! Your wounds!" She cries.

He ignores her.

West makes it to a telephone-booth, in the park, the farther away from the attack, the better. He'll call Dick first, he'll help him figure out what's going on.

He dials the number. The tone is loud, obnoxious, and he's going to punch whoever thought it was a good idea to use it. He absentmindedly thinks that there should be some mysterious-slash-creepy music playing in the background, because this is seriously ominous. He's in the dark, with only a dingy street lamp providing light, and he's in a _phone-booth._

Oh well, that lady that tried to kill him is dead in the archive room, so he doesn't have to worry about getting attacked or something. (The Intelligence Agent part of his brain is calling bullshit, she must have accomplices. But it's nice it be optimistic.)

_"Good evening. Eastern Command."_ A woman's voice greets.

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Grayson right away." He demands.

_"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line."_ The woman tells him with a slightly apologetic tone.

"You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel West, and this is a matter of life and death!" Wally exclaims angrily.

_"Can I have your code please?"_ The woman asks.

_"What?"_ He half-shouts, and then winces, the pain in his shoulder is getting worse. "Are you trying to waste time?" He demands as he pulls book out from his pocket. He doesn't notice a picture of his wife and twins flutter to the floor of the booth. "It's Uncle, Sugar, Oliver, then Eight, Zero, Zero!"

A pause._ "Your code was verified. Please hold while I connect you."_

He grinds his teeth, and barely holds himself back from punching the phone box. If he hadn't been so preoccupied, he would have noticed the sound of booted feet approaching him.

"Will you hurry? It's an emergency!" Wally shouts, then there's the sound of a gun clicking _right fucking behind him._ He starts, vaguely aware of the sweat pouring down his face. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he sees Megan Morse, pointing a gun at his back.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver." Megan says sweetly. "Please sir." Wally turns halfway around to get a better view of her. He also has an extra knife, so a better striking angle. "Go on. Just hang it up."

"You look just like..." He begins, then a wry smile appears on his face. "But you're not." Megan has a small spray of freckles. The imposter doesn't. "Who the hell are you, lady?"

"I'm Second Lieutenant Morse, sir. You've lost too much blood." Imposter-Megan says innocently, as if she's surprised by the accusation, and in a perfect imitation of her voice. He'll give her props for that one.

"Drop the act already." Wally snaps. "You're not Second Lieutenant Morse. She has freckles."

An evil smirk appears on her face, he shivers because it looks so _wrong_. "You're observant. I can't believe I forgot." Her hand passes over her face, there's a small crackle of electricity, and the freckles burst forth. Now she is an exact copy. "There. How do I look now?"

Wally gasps and puts his hand on top of the phone box. "This is not happening. Please tell me I'm hallucinating or something."

"You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel." The impostor is still wearing that terrible smirk on Megan's face, and it's making him feel sick. "But did you ever think that would be the cause of your death?"

"Come on. Have a heart, will you?" Wally responds with a forced calm air. "I've got a wife and two adorable kids waiting for me." Wally jerks his hand a bit, a small enough gesture so she doesn't notice, and his knife drops into his hand. "So the last thing I'm going to do is die on them." He whips around, and almost lets the knife fly, then jerks to a stop. Wally feels as though his heart has made a migration to his throat. Because the person standing there, is not Megan Morse.

He's face-to-face with his wife, Artemis.

The malicious grin that spreads across her face threatens to break it in half. "You look surprised."

"What the hell _are you?_" He asks, his voice heavy with shock and fear. Oh god, he can't do it. How could he? The monster is wearing his wife's face. Someone with his wife's face is going to kill him.

In response to his question, the monster grins wider.

The shot shatters the night.

At Eastern Command, Colonel Richard Grayson is swamped in paperwork. He's tempted to set it all on fire, in fact, he would have already if Barbara hadn't confiscated his ignition gloves. The First Lieutenant is usually next to him, forcing him at gun-point to sign all his necessary paper-work, but she's on coffee break right now, so that means he can slack off all he wants.

Then his phone rings.

_"There's a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on hold for you. He claims it's urgent."_ The woman on the other side informs him.

Dick sits up straighter with an affectionate roll of the eyes. No doubt he called to gush over his wife and kids. "Of course he does. Put him through." There was a click on the line. "Look, Wally, I don't have time for 'adorable twin' stories." There was no reply and the twenty-nine year old felt a tiny sliver of worry worm his way into his stomach. "Wally?"

Envy stared down at the pitiful, dying human before him.

The blood had completely stained the front of his blue military uniform, and the pool around him steadily grew larger as he bled out. The man was taking harsh, shaky breaths, obviously struggling to breathe.

Humans were fragile, weak creatures. So beneath him, like an annoying insect, ones Envy had no qualms about smashing. Envy was a Homunculus, the next in line in the evolutionary chain. The only things humans were useful for were ingredients for Philosopher Stones.

However, Envy hadn't killed him. Of course, he could have, he was at close enough range. But seeing the human twitch, struggle, and hurt was much more enjoyable. Envy might as well gain a few minutes of entertainment from the _insect_. With a crackle of red energy that traveled from his toes to head, Envy morphed back into his usual image. Dark green hair was much better than the blonde of the woman that he was impersonating. And his slitted purple eyes were _much_ more fun than her boring old gray.

_"Wally, you okay?"_ A slightly frantic male voice asked from the other side, as the dying human desperately reached for the phone. Envy scoffed, this human was so foolish, batted his hand away, and grabbed the phone instead. _"Wally, answer me!"_

Envy hung up the phone.

He looked down at the human, who's ragged breaths were slowing.

"You humans don't make any sense to me." He told the man. "You throw away your lives for nothing. You could have easily stabbed me with that knife. But you didn't, because I looked like your _wife._" He sneered. "Pathetic."

Envy changed back into Second Lieutenant Morse, and walked away.

"Artemis….I'm so sorry…Irey...Jai..." Wally choked, a small dribble of blood escaping his lips. "Remember Daddy loves you. I'm sorry."

And with that, Lieutenant Colonel Wallace West let his eyes slide shut, his fight spent, and took his last breath.

**So obviously the characters translate into**

**Maes Hughes- Wally West**

**Roy Mustang- Dick Grayson**

**Riza Hawkeye- Barbara Gordon**

**Maria Ross- Megan Morse/ M'gann M'orzz **

**Also, if I do continue this, I'll need some help translating characters, because I honestly have no freaking clue. **

**A lot of the dialogue is taken straight from the anime, but it's been warped a bit to better suit my needs.**

**Review! **


	2. and the world falls

"Second Lieutenant Megan Morse." A hand clamps on Megan's shoulder, causing her to jerk in surprise and almost up-turn her lunch. She turns around in her seat to see a Major she did not know the name of. The other soldiers in the mess hall payed no mind to them.

"I'm John Stewart from Provost Marshal's Office." The man informs her.

"Do you need me for something?" Megan asks, nervousness clear as she stands up. It wasn't often a superior you didn't know seeked you out, and it usually wasn't for anything good.

"You'll have to come along with us." John demands, holding a hand out. "Your gun."

Megan reluctantly takes out her gun and puts it in his waiting hand. "May I ask what this is about?"

"You've been named the primary suspect in the Brigadier General West's murder case." John says after handing her gun over to one of his subordinates. "Please come along."

Megan takes a fearful step back. "That's absurd!"

"You can explain your side later." John says. "Come along."

/

Barbara hands Dick a clipboard, with papers detailing Megan Morse's interrogation. "The Second Lieutenant is pleading not guilty on all charges," She tells him.

"Gather whatever information you can about her." Dick says, lowering the clipboard to look at his lieutenant. "Go now. Quickly, but discretely."

"Of course," She agrees, taking back the clipboard.

/

Roy Harper walks through the streets of Central, with a smile on his face. He has a date! With a really hot girl named Jade. Long black hair, flawless face, and huge boobs.

He stops at small florist's. "Excuse me, ma'am, can I have a bouquet of these?" He asks politely, pointing at what he thought were the prettiest.

"My, my whats this?" The lady says with a smile. "A date, lover boy?"

Roy grins. "You bet!"

He quickly pays for the flowers and sprints to the café where he's meeting his date. He sees her sitting at one of the tables.  
"Hey, Jade! You've been waiting long?"

"Oh, no, I just got here." She assures him, and for a split second, light flashes across her dark green eyes, making them look an odd purple-ish color. "It's so good to see you, Roy. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about your day?"

The 2nd Lieutenant jumps at the chance at conversation, and Lust grins in her head at his naiveness.

/

The interrogation room was almost unbearably stuffy. There are prison bracelets on Megan's wrists, and she is so scared. The quiet Major across from her only adds to her discomfort.

Finally, John sighs. He picks up a small bag, and empties it's contents onto the table. A bullet rolls out.

"This is the bullet that killed Brigadier General West. It's a .45 caliber. The killer used only this one bullet." John tells her in a sort of forced monotony, like he's trying to keep a torrent of emotions at bay. "I'd say it was a good shot, but it was at point-blank range. Close enough that even a poor shot could have done it." John says. "Now tell me. What is the caliber of the gun that you carry?"

"A-A .45, sir."

John picks up a paper and hands it to Megan. "Here we have a copy of your requisition form for additional ammunition. Does this look correct?"  
Megan nods, dread constricting her.

"It says here you fired exactly one shot. What was that round used for?" John asks.

"It lists the reason right there on the form. I fired my weapon in defense of Jaime Reyes while in the Fifth Laboratory." Megan says, getting a sense of courage back. She hadn't killed the Brigadier General! She had shot a suit of armor that had no body in it, yet it could still walk and talk and... Her story wasn't believable at all... Megan felt like crying.

"The Fifth Laboratory is currently unmanned." John says patiently.

"A-ask the Reyes brothers!" She exclaims. "They'll vouch for me!" She _knows _Jaime and Bart would never believe this!

"Where were you on the night of the Brigadier General's murder?"

Megan cannot _believe_ this man! She's innocent! She has alibis! If they would just look at the facts!

"Where. Were. You?" He repeats, annoyance beginning to lace his tone.

Megan swallows thickly. "I-I was visiting my uncle, John Jones, and his family."

"I am afraid familial testimony cannot be used." John states. "Do you have any others?"

Megan shakes her head, tears threatening to spill.

"Shame." He says, not sounding the least bit sorry anout her predicament. "I'm afraid the evidence is stacked against you, Lieutenant."

The color drains from Megan's face. She's...? No! She can't be!

"Guilty."

With the final word, Megan's world crumbles around her.

/

She's in jail now.

It's visiting hours, but she knows no one would come to visit her. Why would they? Apparently she murdered General West. And although most had called him annoying, she knew that everyone secretly loved the cheery man. Even if he was annoying them with postures on his adorable twins, or his "super-ultra-sexy wife".

So why would any one come? Megan knew if it was anyone else, she would be disgusted, and never go near the place where the betrayer was being held.

She can't blame them.

The guards are cold to her.

Most likely be because they were partly under West's jurisdiction. He was Head of Investigations, tying in directly to military police.

She can't blame them either.

She can hear boots clicking against the cement floor of the prison, getting closer to her cell.

They bring in a half conscious Xingese boy muttering about illegal aliens.

She doesn't pay them any heed.

A guard stops in front of her door, she lifts her head from her hands.

"You have a visitor." He says, his voice thick with hatred.

Megan stares at him, flabbergasted. "I...what?"

The guard rolls his eyes. "Are you deaf? I said you have a visitor."

Her uncle, maybe? They told her after she had been out in her cell that her uncle and his wife had been informed. But that wouldn't make sense. She was in Central, and her uncle lived up North, near the Briggs mountains. He would never be able to get here in a day and a half.

She stands up. Whoever it is, she just hopes it's not Major Kent, or Connor, she wouldn't be able to stand the heart-breaking looks they would give her.

/

The universe hates her.

That's the only explanation Megan has.

Because it's not just Major Kent, or just Connor, it's _both of them_.

The Major looks like he was crying, or is about to start. Connor has his face emotionless, attempting to be indifferent. But she can see all his feelings swimming in the baby-blues that she loves so much.

Pain. Fury. Sadness. Betrayal.

She quickly looks away.

"Lieutenant," Major Kent whispers. "Why?"

"I..." Megan struggles to explain. "I... I didn't...do it."

Connor crosses his arms. "You were seen leaving the scene of the crime, Megan."

"I wasn't there!" She says, her voice coming out strained and shrill.

"You told me you were going to visit your Uncle." Connor says. "Was that a lie?"

"No!"

"What else was a lie, Megan?" Connor continues, eyes bright with unshed tears. "How far did you lead us on? How much was a show? Did you only become friends with me to become my brother's subordinate so you could get close to Brigadier General West?"

"No, Connor!" She protests. "I would never... You can't..." She finishes in a whisper.

"Lieutenant." Major Kent says, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I believed you better; why would you kill him?"

She can't believe them! If they were accused, she wouldn't accept, nor believe it.

"I...I didn't..." She whispers.

Connor opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but then snaps it shut. Fury makes itself dominant in his eyes, snuffing out sorrow. He slams his hands onto the table, standing and knocking his chair over. "How _could you?!_" He yells, his voice cracking half-way in. Tears gather in his eyes, and he storms out of the room.

Major Kent looks at her with something she never thought he could feel: Hatred.

He gets up and jogs out the door, calling for his younger brother.

Megan let's her head fall into her hands and begins to sob.


End file.
